Decisão
by Jessica Sidle
Summary: Uma visita que vai mudar sua via...


O telefone pegou-a de surpresa. Atendeu com impaciência, os olhos presos a um livro que tinha nas mãos, uma história policial que não conseguia parar de ler. Era bom pra ela estar sozinha, lendo um livro de suspense policial. O sábado já estava quase no fim e elas ali, presa àquelas paginas. O som do telefone era uma intromissão, um estorvo. Atendeu a contragosto.

"Alô." Disse ela irritada.

"Alô, senhorita Sara, o senhor Grissom está aqui, ele disse que quer vê-la." Falou a recepcionista.

Sara estranhou a noticia. "Grissom aqui, a essa hora da noite?" Pensou ela.

"Mande ele subir." Pediu ela ainda encabulada.

Não demorou muito a campainha tocou, Sara correu para atender e se surpreendeu com o que viu, Grissom um homem fechado que não costumava demonstrar sentimentos, estava ali na sua frente com um buque de flores na mão e todo arrumado. Ela ficou parada sem saber o que dizer, ela nunca tinha o visto tão bonito e tão sex ao mesmo tempo. Até que ele com um grande sorriso no rosto disse.

"Oi, posso entrar?"

"Oi... entre" Disse ela saindo do transe.

"São pra você"

Ela recebeu as flores e abriu espaço para que ele pudesse entrar.

Ambos se sentaram no sofá, ficaram um instante em silencio, até que Sara sem esconder a curiosidade perguntou.

"O que deu em você para vir aqui em casa há essa hora e ainda com flores"?

"Como foi minha folga eu tive muito tempo pra pensar..." Grissom a olhou diretamente nos olhos e agora com um tom mais suave e tímido continuou. "E percebi que não consigo mais ficar longe de você" Desviando seu olhar novamente dela ele continua. "E queria saber se ainda não é tarde de mais?"

"Você sempre deixou bem claro que por ser meu chefe era complicado." Disse ela sem entender nada. "E que isso poderia acabar não só com a sua, mas também com a minha carreira." Completou, quase chorando.

"Eu sei disso" Responde de cabeça baixa. "Mas se você concordar agente pode deixar isso em segredo, vai ser até divertido esconder, e quando acharmos que é a hora certa contamos pro pessoal." Completou olhando diretamente pra ela com seu típico e lindo sorriso.

Ela ainda pensativa perguntou.

"O que te fez mudar de ideia assim?"

"Eu estava atoa em casa e comecei a ler minhas mensagens antigas, foi quando eu achei uma mensagem que você me mandou depois da discussão que tivemos aquele dia, lembra?"

Sara assentiu com a cabeça e ele continuou.

"Eu li aquela mensagem e quando percebi estava relembrando tudo que já aconteceu entre nós, os casos que resolvemos juntos, a época que você era minha aluna e a vez que nos reencontramos quando você veio para entrar pra nossa equipe. Mas o que mais me afetou foi lembrar do caso em que a vitima era parecida com você e tinha um relacionamento com um cara mais velho como eu, lembrei que daquela vez foi eu que me envolvi emocionalmente no caso e não você e que eu não queria te deixar ver a vitima e perceber a semelhança. Aquele caso realmente mexeu comigo, e foi pensando em tudo isso que eu percebi o quanto você é importante pra mim e que eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você, não consigo mais me imaginar vivendo sem você ao meu lado."

"Gil, eu..." Sara ficou sem palavras diante de tudo que ele disse, ele percebeu o silencio dela então insistiu.

"Sara, por favor, me de essa chance, eu sei que fui um tolo de não ter percebido antes, mas agora eu sei, então deixa eu te mostrar que eu mudei, me de só mais essa chance."

Ela levantou a cabeça devagar com um olhar serio, deixou uma lagrima escorrer do rosto e perguntou.

"Isso é mesmo verdade Gil?"

"É sim, eu prometo fazer de tudo pra que dê certo." Respondeu a olhando nos olhos e depois a lançando um sorriso.

Ela secou as lagrimas e retribuiu o sorriso.

"É claro que eu te dou essa chance Gil, pra você nunca seria tarde de mais viu, e eu também não consigo mais ficar nem um minuto longe de você." Disse ela colocando a mão no rosto de Gil.

Os dois se entreolharam com um sorriso no rosto, foram se aproximando lentamente até seus lábios se tocarem num beijo calmo, mas que demonstrava todo amor que um sente pelo outro.

"Eu te amo Sara." Disse ele interrompendo o beijo, mas com ela ainda em seus braços. "Desculpe por ter demorado tanto pra perceber."

"Também te amo Gil." Disse ela acariciando a nuca dele. "E não precisa se desculpar o importante é que estamos juntos agora." Disse ela sorrindo para ele.

"Além do fato de ser seu chefe, eu tinha medo de me relacionar com você pela nossa diferença de idade, tinha medo de que você me largasse por alguém mais jovem e bonito." Respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

"Gil eu não me importo com o fato de você ser 15 anos mais velho, eu te amo e se eu não te abandonei quando agente era só amigo, e olha que eu sofri muito naquela época, como eu conseguiria te abandonar agora que estamos juntos."

"Agora eu sei disso." Disse ele dando um sorriso meigo para ela que retribuiu da mesma forma.

"De agora em diante não quero perder mais nem um segundo longe de você" Disse ela encostando sua cabeça na dele.

"Então vamos começar aproveitando o momento" Disse Gil a olhando com um sorriso malicioso.

"Safado" respondeu ela no mesmo tom e com o mesmo sorriso malicioso.

Os dois abriram um grande sorriso e se beijaram, dessa vez um beijo mais quente, mas ao mesmo tempo delicado e apaixonado, os dois não aguentavam mais ficar um segundo separados e no calor no momento fizeram amor ali mesmo no sofá, foi muito especial para ambos que passaram a noite inteira juntos e muito felizes.

O telefone pegou-a de surpresa. Atendeu com impaciência, os olhos presos a um livro que tinha nas mãos, uma história policial que não conseguia parar de ler. Era bom pra ela estar sozinha, lendo um livro de suspense policial. O sábado já estava quase no fim e elas ali, presa àquelas paginas. O som do telefone era uma intromissão, um estorvo. Atendeu a contragosto.

"Alô." Disse ela irritada.

"Alô, senhorita Sara, o senhor Grissom está aqui, ele disse que quer vê-la." Falou a recepcionista.

Sara estranhou a noticia. "Grissom aqui, a essa hora da noite?" Pensou ela.

"Mande ele subir." Pediu ela ainda encabulada.

Não demorou muito a campainha tocou, Sara correu para atender e se surpreendeu com o que viu, Grissom um homem fechado que não costumava demonstrar sentimentos, estava ali na sua frente com um buque de flores na mão e todo arrumado. Ela ficou parada sem saber o que dizer, ela nunca tinha o visto tão bonito e tão sex ao mesmo tempo. Até que ele com um grande sorriso no rosto disse.

"Oi, posso entrar?"

"Oi... entre" Disse ela saindo do transe.

"São pra você"

Ela recebeu as flores e abriu espaço para que ele pudesse entrar.

Ambos se sentaram no sofá, ficaram um instante em silencio, até que Sara sem esconder a curiosidade perguntou.

"O que deu em você para vir aqui em casa há essa hora e ainda com flores"?

"Como foi minha folga eu tive muito tempo pra pensar..." Grissom a olhou diretamente nos olhos e agora com um tom mais suave e tímido continuou. "E percebi que não consigo mais ficar longe de você" Desviando seu olhar novamente dela ele continua. "E queria saber se ainda não é tarde de mais?"

"Você sempre deixou bem claro que por ser meu chefe era complicado." Disse ela sem entender nada. "E que isso poderia acabar não só com a sua, mas também com a minha carreira." Completou, quase chorando.

"Eu sei disso" Responde de cabeça baixa. "Mas se você concordar agente pode deixar isso em segredo, vai ser até divertido esconder, e quando acharmos que é a hora certa contamos pro pessoal." Completou olhando diretamente pra ela com seu típico e lindo sorriso.

Ela ainda pensativa perguntou.

"O que te fez mudar de ideia assim?"

"Eu estava atoa em casa e comecei a ler minhas mensagens antigas, foi quando eu achei uma mensagem que você me mandou depois da discussão que tivemos aquele dia, lembra?"

Sara assentiu com a cabeça e ele continuou.

"Eu li aquela mensagem e quando percebi estava relembrando tudo que já aconteceu entre nós, os casos que resolvemos juntos, a época que você era minha aluna e a vez que nos reencontramos quando você veio para entrar pra nossa equipe. Mas o que mais me afetou foi lembrar do caso em que a vitima era parecida com você e tinha um relacionamento com um cara mais velho como eu, lembrei que daquela vez foi eu que me envolvi emocionalmente no caso e não você e que eu não queria te deixar ver a vitima e perceber a semelhança. Aquele caso realmente mexeu comigo, e foi pensando em tudo isso que eu percebi o quanto você é importante pra mim e que eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você, não consigo mais me imaginar vivendo sem você ao meu lado."

"Gil, eu..." Sara ficou sem palavras diante de tudo que ele disse, ele percebeu o silencio dela então insistiu.

"Sara, por favor, me de essa chance, eu sei que fui um tolo de não ter percebido antes, mas agora eu sei, então deixa eu te mostrar que eu mudei, me de só mais essa chance."

Ela levantou a cabeça devagar com um olhar serio, deixou uma lagrima escorrer do rosto e perguntou.

"Isso é mesmo verdade Gil?"

"É sim, eu prometo fazer de tudo pra que dê certo." Respondeu a olhando nos olhos e depois a lançando um sorriso.

Ela secou as lagrimas e retribuiu o sorriso.

"É claro que eu te dou essa chance Gil, pra você nunca seria tarde de mais viu, e eu também não consigo mais ficar nem um minuto longe de você." Disse ela colocando a mão no rosto de Gil.

Os dois se entreolharam com um sorriso no rosto, foram se aproximando lentamente até seus lábios se tocarem num beijo calmo, mas que demonstrava todo amor que um sente pelo outro.

"Eu te amo Sara." Disse ele interrompendo o beijo, mas com ela ainda em seus braços. "Desculpe por ter demorado tanto pra perceber."

"Também te amo Gil." Disse ela acariciando a nuca dele. "E não precisa se desculpar o importante é que estamos juntos agora." Disse ela sorrindo para ele.

"Além do fato de ser seu chefe, eu tinha medo de me relacionar com você pela nossa diferença de idade, tinha medo de que você me largasse por alguém mais jovem e bonito." Respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

"Gil eu não me importo com o fato de você ser 15 anos mais velho, eu te amo e se eu não te abandonei quando agente era só amigo, e olha que eu sofri muito naquela época, como eu conseguiria te abandonar agora que estamos juntos."

"Agora eu sei disso." Disse ele dando um sorriso meigo para ela que retribuiu da mesma forma.

"De agora em diante não quero perder mais nem um segundo longe de você" Disse ela encostando sua cabeça na dele.

"Então vamos começar aproveitando o momento" Disse Gil a olhando com um sorriso malicioso.

"Safado" respondeu ela no mesmo tom e com o mesmo sorriso malicioso.

Os dois abriram um grande sorriso e se beijaram, dessa vez um beijo mais quente, mas ao mesmo tempo delicado e apaixonado, os dois não aguentavam mais ficar um segundo separados e no calor no momento fizeram amor ali mesmo no sofá, foi muito especial para ambos que passaram a noite inteira juntos e muito felizes.


End file.
